This invention relates to a multi-coaxial connector for electrically connecting a plurality of coaxial cables to a connecting object such as a printed circuit board, and, in particular, to such a multi-coaxial connector which is fixed on and connected to the connecting object and which is removably coupled with a mating connector fixedly connected to a plurality of coaxial cables.
A coaxial cable is known in the prior art and is advantageously used for transmitting a high frequency signal. The coaxial cable comprises an inner conductor, an outer conductor surrounding the inner conductor through an insulator layer, and an outer jacket on the outer conductor. The inner conductor is used for transmitting electrical signal and the outer conductor serves for electromagnetically shielding the inner conductor. Thus, the use of the coaxial cable can avoid electromagnetic interference such as invading noise into the inner conductor from the outside and undesired radiation from the inner conductor due to the high-frequency signal flowing therethrough.
A coaxial connector is also known in the prior art for electrically connecting a coaxial cable with another coaxial cable. The coaxial connector comprises a plug unit and a receptacle unit which mutually mate. Each of the plug unit and the receptacle unit includes an inner contact element and an outer contact element connected to the inner conductor and the outer conductor, respectively, of the corresponding one of the both coaxial cables.
In order to connecting a plurality of coaxial cables with a connecting object such as a printed circuit board, a multi-coaxial connector is known in the prior art. The conventional connector includes a plurality of inner and outer contact pairs. Each of the inner and outer contact pairs comprises an inner contact element and an outer contact element surrounding, and insulated from, the inner contact element. Each of the inner and outer contact elements has a terminal portion which is fixed and connected, or soldered to a corresponding conductor, for example, a pad on the printed circuit board. A mating connector to be coupled with this multi-coaxial connector also includes a plurality of inner and outer contact pairs which are fixedly and electrically connected with inner and outer conductor pairs of the plurality of coaxial cables, respectively.
The conventional connector is mounted on the printed circuit board and the mating connector is connected and fixed to the plurality of coaxial cables. Then, the mating connector is coupled to the conventional connector, so that the plurality of coaxial cables are electrically connected to the printed circuit board.
As example of such conventional multi-coaxial connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,065.
However, the conventional connector is composed of many parts, and requires a complicate manufacturing process, owing to the structure and the number of the parts.